Princess Keala
by darkangle4056
Summary: this story is about a princess who goes on a journy to helpfind her father and and the war. read this story to find out more -)
1. The Journy

Hi um I hop you like this story it has taken me half a year to make and it's still not finished so I hope you enjoy it  
  
darkangl4056  
  
Princess Keala  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Listen up if you want to here my story. It starts in a land far, far away about two hundred years ago. There was a place called Talica, the City of Peace. There was a huge crystal castle with a girl called Keala whose father, King Zacar had to go to war with a place called Tembolea. Tembolea was the worst city in the world. Keala's father had to go and protect the peace of their city.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
One day Princess Keala was looking out the castle window wondering when her father would come home, when Keala's favorite maid, Kristine spotted her.  
  
Kristine asked her politely, "Miss what is the matter? You look absolutely sad today. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Princess Keala sighed while looking out the window between the stairs to her tower and the sixth floor, and said sadly, "Yes, I have been sad. I am very worried about my father. You know there is a possibility that he may not come home. But I must not think that."  
  
Kristine just shook her head. There was a long silence before Kristine requested, "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Keala exclaimed sadly, "No thank you, maybe later."  
  
Kristine proclaimed with concern, "You know you need to eat. You haven't eaten in three days. Everyone is getting worried about you."  
  
Keala was silent for a while. Kristine knew there was no point in pursuing her further.  
  
After Keala heard her friend Kristine's footsteps fade away, she sighed and started to climb to her chamber room. She went in and looked out the window with a view of the town. The sun told her it was noon. She went to her bed without another thought about anyone but her father.  
  
She lied there for a while until a thought occurred to her, 'Maybe a ride to town might help.' She thought about when she should go to town. Keala figured if, 'I go at night I won't be spotted.'  
  
Without another thought she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~* Kristine came in to check on Keala, and as she had thought, the princess was fast asleep. As Kristine went over to pull the covers up closer to Keala's head, her thoughts went back to the first time she had to tuck the princess in like this; it was the day after her father had left. Kristine sighed and left the room.  
  
When Princess Keala awoke it was dark out. She put on the slippers that were at the side of her four-curtain bed. She slipped out of bed and put on her bead -like headpiece. She changed into her day clothes on as quickly as she possibly could. Keala ran down the stairs with excitement. She ran from her tower to the third floor before she stopped to take a breath or two, and then ran the rest of the way.  
  
Finally, when she was on the first floor, she turned to the right of the staircase and down the long hall to the stables. There she found her favorite horse, Angel.  
  
Angel was a special horse; she could run like no other. Keala's maids and the entire town said that Angel could run as fast as lightning.  
  
Keala prepared the horse to ride. She knew it wasn't that far from here to the town. It was about five miles to get there on horse. It would take a normal horse ten minutes to get to town from here, but Angel could get there in two minutes or less.  
  
Princess Keala got on her horse sidesaddle like, and rode off. 'How long should I be in town for?' Keala wondered.  
  
She thought about this question for a while and then she just let the thought go. Finally she took off out of the castle gates.  
  
The sky was a deep blue and there was a full moon. Half way to town, Keala gazed up at the beautiful moon. Keala quickly looked down and noticed she was almost in town, for she had thought she had seen some one through the corner of her eye.  
  
The town was quiet and peaceful as always. Keala loved it here. This was where her thoughts could run free. At last, she stopped at the fountain where the stone angel was spitting water out of its mouth. The fountain was in the middle of this beautiful Arabian town. This fountain was surrounded by empty shopping stands. The towns people lived a feet away from these markets.  
  
Keala leaped off her horse and let Angel drink from the fountain. She was standing in the center of town. Keala sat down on the rim of the fountain.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi hoped you liked it I couldn't have done it without nutti_skwerl_82 she has been a great help I don't think anyone would have liked my story if it hadn't of been for her  
  
darkangle4056 


	2. Who's Kalen

Hi um I guess you like the story if you have all ready read the first chapter but what I do ask for is to please review.  
  
Princess Keala  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Darn' Keala thought angrily. 'I've been spotted! Can't a princess go anywhere without someone being there?'  
  
But all she said was, "Who are you? Why were you sneaking up behind me?"  
  
The boy looked at her then started to laugh hysterically. Keala was surprised by this.  
  
'Is he mocking me?' Keala wondered angrily.  
  
She said disrespectfully, "What on earth are you laughing about?"  
  
Finally the boy got his giggling under control and said coolly, "Oh nothing, I've just never seen a girl jump just from a single tap on the shoulder."  
  
Keala turned from pink to rosy red when she saw that he had laughter in his eyes. Keala turned away from him. She heard him jump down from the fountain's rim. He walked over until he was in front of her.  
  
Suddenly Keala started to panic for she noticed that he still hadn't told her what his name was.  
  
But before she could say or do anything the boy said ashamedly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or upset you in any way."  
  
He started to fidget with his shirt as he said, "Let's try this again. I'm Kalen. My friends call me Kael. What's your name?"  
  
Keala announced with some slight laughter, "Don't you know? I'm Princess Keala, daughter of his Majesty, King Zacar and her Highness, Queen Frasaya."  
  
Kalen took a step back with wide eyes while almost falling over onto the fountain and said with astonishment, "You are a princess?! What on earth are you doing out here then, and so late at night?"  
  
Keala didn't say anything for a time and then said sadly, "I just had to get away for a while."  
  
"This late at night?!" Kalen said with disbelief.  
  
Keala walked back and sat back on the rim of the fountain and just sat there looking at the ground downheartedly. Kalen looked at her curiously, then, his voice barely above a whisper, he asked softly with a dim-witted question, "Are you sad because your father's gone fighting at Tembolea?"  
  
At this Keala burst into tears. She covered her face with her hands and just cried. Kalen came over to sit beside her. He put his arm around her. Keala moved her hands away from her face and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Finally Keala stopped crying and announced, "Sorry, I don't mean to look like a crybaby. It's usually improper for a princess to weep."  
  
As she said the word 'improper' Kalen just smiled and said kindly after she finished talking, "That's all right. My mother says, 'Go ahead and cry. Just let it out.' She's always telling me it's not good to hold in bad feeling. She says I should express myself."  
  
Keala said understandingly, "I think you're right. I will keep that in mind."  
  
Keala suddenly noticed Kalen looked kind of cute. Kalen had short, light brown hair where as Keala had wavy brown, almost blond colored hair. She also noticed that he was wearing a black shirt with blue trousers. She became aware of all this in just a glimpse of him.  
  
She asked, "Where do you live?"  
  
Kalen looked astonished by this. 'The Princess of the ten most cities be asking me, of all people, where I live? This is amazing; I must be dreaming.'  
  
But Kalen just said, "I don't live anywhere any more. My family died seven years ago. I was only six at the time, but I still remember them."  
  
Kalen smiled as he stared into Keala's beautiful green eyes. Keala said softly, "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, if you don't live anywhere, then would you like to meet me here, at noontime tomorrow? I will bring some food for us. It could be a picnic. How would you like that? I won't take 'no' for an answer."  
  
Kalen once again looked surprised but said "Sure, so."  
  
'That was stupid to say' Kalen thought. But Keala smiled at him this time.  
  
She looked around, with her hands on her hips as she stated, "Well, I'd better get going before Kristine notices that I'm gone."  
  
"Who's she?" Kalen asked with curiosity.  
  
"She's my maid and best friend." Keala said politely.  
  
"Be careful, okay?"  
  
Keala laughed as she announced, "I have the fastest horse known in this kingdom. I could outrun every bandit if I had to. Well, I need to get going home, see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Keala whistled for Angel for she had run off. Angel came at an incredible speed and stopped right in front of Keala. Kalen watched as Keala hopped on Angle, and raced off home.  
  
She returned Angel to the stables and went to her room. Keala got dressed for bed and slipped under her bed covers. Without another word, Princess Keala was fast asleep. ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks again you nutti_skwerl_82 you've been a very big help. 


	3. The Picnic

Princess Keala  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Keala woke up, she got up out of her bed and went straight to her dresser. Keala's dresser had a hairbrush, a mirror, and a few dolls her father had brought her at the royal market the day before he had left. Keala picked up the brush and brushed all the tangles out of her hair as swiftly as possible. Keala heard a knock on her chamber door. She hastily set her brush down and walked over and opened it. To her surprise, Kristine had brought her breakfast. Kristine ambled over and gently set the food on the bed.  
  
Keala asked politely, "Kristine, could you get some food for a two person picnic and have Angel and also that black horse, what's its name, oh yeah, Beauty ready a few minutes before noon? Oh, and Kristine, thanks for the breakfast."  
  
Kristine was shocked but stated with a nod, "Yes ma'am. And you are welcome, Miss. Glad to see you eating."  
  
At this Kristine left the room to prepare what the princess had asked for. Keala waited till the last of her friend's footsteps faded away. When they did, Keala went to her bed quickly and ate her breakfast as quickly as possible without making a mess.  
  
She finished eating and got dressed. She put on her layered skirt, a beautiful shirt with a stitched design down it, and her bead -like headpiece.  
  
Keala hurried down the steps to the stables to go see Angel. After that she went back to her tower to wait for noon to arrive. It seemed to take forever, but when noon came Keala was ready to go and have lunch with Kalen.  
  
Keala was coming down the stairs when Kristine strolled out of the kitchen on the first floor and handed her the basket of food for the picnic. Kristine helped pack the horses in silence. When Keala mounted Angel, she thought she would burst with anticipation.  
  
Finally, she was ready to go. Keala left the gates of the castle and headed straight to town.  
  
Keala was delighted to see Kalen was waiting for her. The town was really busy that day and they were all bowing to Keala and staring at Kalen. Keala unloaded the food. Then Keala and Kalen ate their cooked rabbits in peace other than the town's people were staring at them, which made many bump into other marketers. Which made food flight every were and mad customers made when the sales man didn't pay any attention to them  
  
When they were done, Kalen was the first to break the silence by asking, "What did you bring that black horse for?"  
  
"Why, I brought Beauty here for you to ride, silly." Keala said, laughing.  
  
"Me? No way." Kalen declared, surprised and a little annoyed. Keala started laughing again. Kalen's face turned beet red with embarrassment. He could see the townspeople talking among themselves.  
  
Keala asked him politely in a low voice, "Do you want to go riding now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go before someone comes up to us." Kalen said in a kind of tone Keala couldn't understand but she simply said, "Yes, that would be a good idea. Oh, and just to let you know, don't worry about trying to get Beauty at the same pace as Angel because they will stay at the same pace by themselves."  
  
Kalen looked curious then said, "Do you mean Beauty is as fast as."  
  
"Angel, you mean. That's the white one's name. But yes, Beauty is as fast as Angel. In fact, they are sisters." Keala said.  
  
Kalen nodded to let her know that he understood her. They packed up what was left of the food. Now on the horses, they took off out of town. They stopped half a mile down the road and turned left toward the huge forest. Keala was taking Kalen to her hideout that only she knew about. Keala knew the path well.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They went deep into the forest. The forest was a place were most people feared to go for it was said that if you stay to long that you would be eaten by a giant bear that was as tall as the trees themselves which was over sixty feet tall. This rumor Keala knew best but also knew that it was not true for the only living animals there were the forest animals.  
  
Finally Keala found an area so big she could see a mile in every direction. Keala signaled a halt at the last tree that separated the forest from the open field.  
  
Kalen asked cautiously, "Where are we?"  
  
"Kael, we are in my secret hideout. This is where I usually go when I feel lonely." Keala explained as she gave a big sigh. Keala then slipped off Angel. There was a rock in the middle of this open area and Keala went straight for it without hesitation. Kalen had followed her in pursuit. Keala sat down beside the stone and he settled down next to her.  
  
This time Keala broke the silence by saying coolly, "This is my favorite place because of this stone here."  
  
As she pointed to the stone, Kalen could see that it was a glowing pale green.  
  
He was about to ask what it was when Keala said smoothly,"This is the Peace Stone. This is why the town here is so peaceful."  
  
Kalen glanced at Keala and Keala looked at him. Something in Kalen's eyes caught Keala's attention. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, but before either of them looked away, they both knew that they were meant to be together.  
  
Neither said anything for a while. Then suddenly Kalen announced that it is very peaceful here. Slowly Kalen reached for Keala's hand. Keala felt the movement and did nothing about it. When his hand held hers, she couldn't help but look up into his attractive bright blue eyes that gave her a happy sort of feeling. She felt a pleasant relief in those eyes happy understanding eyes with a little dot of worry.  
  
Unexpectedly, both Keala and Kalen found themselves starting to lean toward each other. Finally a breathtaking kiss reached Keala. The sensation ran through her yelling, 'More, more.'  
  
At last Kalen pulled away. Keala blushed a deep red with embarrassment because she knew she liked it. They talked for a while about their lives. Keala was talking about how she hardly ever saw her mom and that her dad took care of her the most. Then she told him that her father had taught her archery and how to fight with a sword. Kalen had told her that he couldn't remember much about his childhood other then their faces.  
  
It came about evening and Keala asked happily, "Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight?"  
  
Keala was getting use to seeing Kalen's surprised face.  
  
Kalen answered in an awed voice, "Sure, I would love that."  
  
As he said that he reached for Keala's hand.  
  
Keala wondered when Kalen's hand touched hers 'Do I love him?' and at the same moment Kalen wondered 'Do I love her?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thanks you guys you're a big help  
  
Hi Samantha and Bryanna 


	4. The Dinner

Princess Keala  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, they talked some more. Then they left for the horses hand in hand. They took off so fast that a tree was almost uprooted. Kalen followed Keala at her side hand in hand. When they arrived at the tall castle gates, the guards with swords at there sides checked Kalen and Beauty's bag. They found nothing threatening, so they let Kalen pass through the large doors that lead to the castle's front yard, they slowed the horses to a galloping pace when the stable came in sight. Kalen put his hand on Keala's waist and helped her off her horse.  
  
As he did, Keala whispered gently in his ear, "At the castle we shouldn't hold hands. I'm not being rude; it's that for some crazy reason a king's daughter isn't allowed to like any boy while the king is gone."  
  
Kalen nodded silently, understanding that royalty always came with strict rules. Keala told Kalen to follow her after they had walked the horses to there stall. They entered the long, beautiful hall. The hall was draped with tapestries and stain glass windows. Some of the tapestries were so old that you couldn't tell what was on them. Some had heroic scenes, others of breathtaking landscapes. Keala jumped a little as she heard Kalen gasp with surprise at the beauty of the castles long hall. Keala quickly turned around and put her finger to her mouth to indicate that Kalen needed to be quiet.  
  
Keala led him to the third floor where the dinning room was. Dinner was about to be served when they came in. Keala heard her mother, Queen Frasaya gasp when she saw Kalen, and she knew why. The queen just sat there politely so as not to be rude for they had a new guest as she thought 'what in bloody hell is that boy doing her? I will talk to Keala tomorrow some time.  
  
Some of the maids in there helped Keala and Kalen to their seats. They were seated across from one another as they prepared to eat. The maids lifted the lids off the food and everyone in there, which was about 20 people, began to eat. There was cooked rabbit, pie, salad, and fruit.  
  
When dinner was over, Keala took Kalen to go look for Kristine. She found her maid in her room straightening things up. At the moment Kristine was making Keala's bed when Keala cleared her throat. Kristine almost jumped with fright when she heard the noise.  
  
Then she turned and saw Keala and said apologetically, "Princess Keala, I was just ..."  
  
Kristine stopped when she saw Kalen behind Keala and let out a loud scream as she ran her back into the wall. ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. What Happened To Kristine

Princess Keala  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keala said, annoyed, "Shush, you will get the guards in here. I wanted you to met Kalen. Oh, don't look so frightened. He won't hurt you. I was just wondering if you could find Kalen a room to sleep in tonight."  
  
Kristine nodded nervously, hoping the queen would not punish her and then slowly moved toward the door and lead Kalen to the spare room. Keala walked over to her window and noticed that it was getting dark and that the beautiful bright moon was coming up. Keala sighed as she walked to her dresser thinking of her father. She got ready for bed. Keala then slowly moved a chair to the window and sat there just looking at the beautiful night sky. She became lost in thoughts and ended up falling asleep curled up in the chair.  
  
Kristine came into Keala's room an hour after she had taken Kalen to the guest's room. Kristine found Keala fast asleep in the chair by the window.  
  
Kristine sighed as she thought, 'At least she is getting better. She is eating and going to town. But I wonder how she managed to meet that boy. He is so strange. Ah well, I'll get her a blanket so she doesn't get a cold. She must have been really exhausted.'  
  
Kristine's thoughts trailed off as she went to get a blanket on the fourth floor. She returned to Keala's room and softly covered Keala so not to wake her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keala, woke up the next morning with a blanket as soft as feathers and a feeling that something was not right, other than waking up in a chair.  
  
Keala slipped on some decent clothes and then and then rushed to the second floor were Kristine slept. Keala knocked on the door. It was a few seconds before a Kristine with tears running down her tear-stained face appeared before her. Keala froze, not able to comprehend why Kristine, her best friend, was crying. It took Keala a few seconds to pull herself together. She and Kristine walked into the dark, gloomy room. Keala asked quickly not bothering to keep her voice down, frightened of what the answer would be. "Kristine what's the-the matter?" Keala stuttered.  
  
"It-It is that.some of the-the Tamboleans k-k-killed f-f-five different f-f- families. One-one of t-them was m-m-mine." 


	6. A New Journy

Hay sorry it has taken me soooo long I've been really busy. Um I hope you like this chapter  
  
Princess Keala  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kristine said with tears still running down her face. Kristine fell to the cold marble floor crying. Keala dropped down on her knees next to Kristine and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
Keala repeatedly said to Kristine, "Shhhh, and its ok. Everything will be okay soon." Keala's whole body started to shake for some reason or another. Keala could feel Kristine shaking also. Half an hour after the crying had begun, Keala was taking Kristine to her bed, for Kristine had cried herself to sleep. Then Keala tucked her in so she would stay warm. She thought to herself for a moment while sitting next to Kristine's bed, then stood up and walked up the staircase. On her way back to her room she spotted Kalen between the fifth and sixth floor. Kalen was climbing the stairs toward Keala's tower. Keala called out Kalen's name in a voice barely above a whisper for he was only five steps a way from her. Kalen turned to face Keala in surprise. Kalen could see in her bright green eyes that she was upset about something. He quietly descended down four steps that were laid between them.  
  
Kalen asked with worry strong in his voice, "What's wrong, you look upset!?"  
  
Keala, looking for hope in those bright blue eyes, answered, "Its Kristine. Some of the Tamboleans have killed five families. One was hers."  
  
Kalen was silenced by this. Suddenly Keala blurted out, "Let's go up to my room and talk about this." Kalen nodded in reply.  
  
So together they made their way to Keala's room. Keala immediately walked over and sat in her elegant chair next her window when they entered the room. Kalen walked over to the chair and wanted for Keala to speak or do something. Kalen looked at Keala with worry.  
  
Suddenly Keala frustrated said "We have to do something. I'm getting tired of just sitting here and waiting for the war to end."  
  
Kalen was taken by surprise by these words. He crossed his arms.  
  
"But Princess Keala..  
  
"Keala will do."  
  
"Alright Keala, but woman aren't allowed to fight in wars especially not princesses."  
  
Keala twisted in the chair so that she looked Kalen strait in the eyes.  
  
Kalen could tell she was getting even madder when she said "I don't care if it is improper for a princess or any female to fight. Why do I have to wait for all this to end when I could help?"  
  
Kalen was surprised at this but manly frightened by this new side of Keala. Keala saw this in his eyes and sighed with frustration.  
  
Keala said sadly "I'm sorry Kael I didn't mean to frighten you but we have to do something."  
  
Kalen leaning on the chair now asked curiously "But how, how on earth can we help?"  
  
Keala smiled, as she rose from her chair, and glided over to her dresser. She picked up her mirror and turned it over so that Kalen could see the bright green stone. Keala gently pulled the stone out of the mirror. For some strange reason Kalen thought the mirror had changed but couldn't tell how.  
  
Keala walked back over to the chair and with the stone in her hand she showed Kalen the stone but what was strange was that it was glowing now.  
  
Kalen's eyes grew wide with wonder as he asked, "What is this stone for? How on earth is IT going to help us?"  
  
Keala looked around then answered quietly "This is a magic stone. One of the rarest stones around. It will come in handy. It is too hard to explain so you're just going to have to trust me on this one"  
  
Keala had started for the door when she said to Kalen "Come on we need to get going if we are going to help stop this war."  
  
And so they ran down the elegant staircase and into the stables that smelled like horse manure.  
  
Keala found that Angle and Beauty was there waiting for them. Kalen thought this was strange but keep quiet knowing that it was more than likely had some connection with Keala's stone.  
  
So they saddled up the horses and took off at top speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you all like this one. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up really soon so please bare with me and please r/r  
  
I give my special thanks to nutti_skwerl_82 for with out her this story would more then likely be boring. 


	7. Tambolea the Worst Cty in the World

I apologize for taking so long. I had failed a class so I was restricted of the Internet. Sorry  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter anyway. R/R  
  
If anyone is wondering why I put Keala and Kalen together you will find out later in the story. The only thing I will say is I don't think Kalen's going to live for long.  
  
I shall be entering a new character in the 9th chapter.  
  
Princess Keala  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keala suddenly remembered that she had left the food in the packs on the horses. 'Good we still have food.' Keala thought smiling to herself. Her smile did not stay long for then she remembered what they were going to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was almost noon when they left the town, Talica. They had to slow down so not to over work the horses. They stopped when they came to this pond that was about 20 miles out of Talica.  
  
Keala took the stone out of the horse's bag and just looked at it for it was glowing brightly.  
  
Kalen looked at it and asked curiously "What does this mean, why is it glowing like this?" Keala said as the horses slowed to a stop, "I don't know, except I don't like the feeling that it's giving me."  
  
Keala jumped of her horse and walked over to the pond with the stone still in her hand. Kalen went over to where Keala was, by the pond and sat looking at the water calmly. Keala slid her hand into his. Kalen looked her in the eyes and smiled kindly.  
  
Keala liked back at the stone and said into it "Bring me a tent." And a tent appeared.  
  
At this Kalen almost fell into the pond. Keala laughed so hard she started to turn red. Finally when both of them got a hold of themselves.  
  
Keala said with triumph "I told you it was magical."  
  
Kalen turned beat red with embarrassment. Keala just shook her head smiling. Keala told Kalen that they were going to have to say here tonight. Keala went in and made two sleeping bags appear with her stone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little later Keala went to take a swim in the water. The water was nice and cool when she jumped in. After a few minutes of swimming she got out and got some proper clothes.  
  
Finally evening came and they ate some food. Keala was going to get into her sleeping bag when Kalen came in looking panicked.  
  
He said trying to catch his breath "There are people coming!"  
  
Keala got up dressed in her nightclothes when she noticed it was dark out when. When she came out she could barley see the out line of the people on horses. Keala whistled for Angel, she came quickly and right behind her was Beauty.  
  
Keala jumped on Angel without a thought and then she heard her silk nightdress ripped some place. Keala ignored this and rode off to see who it was. Keala noticed they came from the direction of Talica, at this she suddenly saw that it was the castle guards. The guards halted when they saw Angle and Keala's outline then raced over to greet her.  
  
When the guards where beside her they said sadly "We are sorry Princess but we are going to have to take you back to the castle."  
  
They started to grab for her hands but Keala had brought the stone with her was in her hand. Keala said with sorrow "I'm sorry but I'm not going back. Well not yet." The guards looked astonished but then advanced to take hold of her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to come to this but you leave me no choose." Keala said sadly as she lifted her green stone to shoulder length and continued, "Sleep, go to sleep. Wake up tomorrow evening and go back to the castle. Tell the Queen that I have been kidnapped by a Tambolean."  
  
The green stone glowed so bright it was blinding to look at. When the light faded the guards were slump down on their horses fast asleep. Keala went back to camp tiered and told Kalen what she had done then went to bed.  
  
Early the next morning Keala got up grabbed her stone from under her pillow where she put it last night. She whispered to the stone some words for a brush and some clean clothes. They appeared at the end of her sleeping bag. She put the clothes on and her bead like piece then combed her hair out. When she was done she used the stone to send her dirty clothes back to the castle. As she finished that she woke Kalen up.  
  
They got ready to take off again when Keala made the tent disappear. After tat they were off to on their journey to Tambolea.  
  
It took them three days to get there. They were dirty and hungry. Keala and Kalen ate the last bit of their food yesterday.  
  
It was noon when they got there. Keala was tired for neither Keala nor Kalen had gotten any sleep since they left the tent by the pond three days ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it pretty short. Um I've been meaning to tell you people who actually read my story that if you have any suggestions or changes you think I should make, I 'm all ears.  
  
A huge thanks to those who have been loyal to me um any how um I will be moving this summer so there may be delays.  
  
Love, darkangle4056 


	8. Bad News For Keala

Hay thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them um, so if you have any comments about my story or if you just really like it then send me a review k. be sure to read marina eyes' story Sarah Enchanted

Hey um Allie um my friend is in use of my account angle7456 she is using it for her Peter Pan story

Princess Keala

Chapter 8

It seemed the horses weren't tired a bit. As they entered Tambolea they saw some of the king's army fighting the Tamboleans. Keala and Kalen halted right out of sight of the solders of the kings that had the metal armor which was all of then and also for the solders were surrounded by Tamboleans.

Keala took out the green stone and told it in a voice barely above a whisper "Die Tamboleans, die."

The 50 Tamboleans that the 10 knights where fighting suddenly dropped dead. The solders looked stricken and confused. Keala and Kalen rode up to the knights. Again they looked stricken.

One of the knights said "Princess what are you doing here, it's not safe."

Keala stuck her nose up in the air with pride and said firmly "I am here to help fight."

At this all the knights started cracking up.

One said through his laughter "How can you help?" Keala said forcefully "Just watch and you will find out."

As Keala and the knights went at it, Kalen noticed that Tambolea looked like old runes. It was a nasty looking place. The Tamboleans were known to be rude, black hearted and untidy. While Kalen was looking around taking it all in at once he over heard Keala gasping as one of the knights told her that the king had been taken captive.

Finally the knight gave in and let Keala and Kalen help, right after Keala swore to get her father back at any cost. So they rode off as they did Kalen reared the horse to the side of Keala.

"Keala you all right, you look sheet white." Kalen asked with concern

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

So Keala and Kalen followed at a little distend from the knights until it started to get dark.

The knights set up camp when one of them came over to Keala and said ashamedly "I'm sorry Princess, but we don't have any room to spear and that includes the guards on watch and the patrol."

Keala smiled which made the knight look at her confused. "That's all right we can improvise." Keala said putting some force in we.

The knight looked worried at this but asked even more confused then the last time "How? It is not right for a princess to sleep out side on the bare ground."

"Oh I'm not going to sleep on the bare ground. You will see what I mean later or do you want me to show you right now." Keala said with a little bit of sass in her voice.

Kalen asked a little novice are you sure we should show him?" "Of coarse we should silly. All of my father's knights are trust worthy."

So after she said this she took out her stone. The knight looked totally astonished for it was like nothing he had ever seen; especially when Keala told it she wanted she wanted two extra tents. The knight thought she was totally off her rocker until the tents suddenly appeared to the side of then.

She also made her nightgown and brush appear with her stone with her arms out ready to catch them. She got dresses for bed. Right after she had slipped her nightclothes on someone taped on the curtain door. She went over to open it and to her surprise Kalen was their, for she had thought it would have been one of the knights coming to annoy her.

Keala asked almost yawing "Why are you here?"

Kalen just smiled and took Keala's hand and walked to the center of the tent. Keala didn't mind this but what she did mind was that he didn't answer her question.

Keala asked again this time with annoyance "Kael, what are you doing here?"

"Keala I came to see how you were doing."

Then Kalen kissed her on the lips for the second time, now this shut the princess up. Kalen slipped his arm around Keala's waist and pulled her closer and deeper in to the kiss. Keala rapped her arms around Kalen's neck as Kale pulled her closer. Once, twice, three times but no closer. Keala was so into the kiss that she didn't hear anyone coming.

Suddenly the flap of her tent opened

I should leave you her on this cliff hanger shouldn't I…………..

………………..

…………………

……………………..

……………………………..

………………………………………

………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I've decided to keep going. (I'm not that evil or am I)

Keala's lips quickly parted as she whorled to see who it was. Keala almost screamed when she saw that it was not a knight but a Tambolean but he had quickly walked over and covered her mouth.

Then he said rudely to Keala "Two lovers in love or is it just lovers? Oh well I don't want to know. Well done your highness."

At his Keala' eyes widened now knowing that Kalen had betrayed her.

"She must be worth something or is she just your play toy? Well that some thing I don't think I want to know."

Keala was tempted to bite the guy nasty hand but she didn't think it would taste so good.

Finally after several seconds the Tambolean swirled the Princess around to where he could put his dirty jagged knife at her throat and said in a clearly happy voice "If you yell you will die."

Kalen looked as if he wanted to kill the guy but he couldn't even if he wanted to. Kalen sighed and looked at Keala and was surprised that Keala had a smile and if the Tambolean noticed he didn't care. Kalen felt like he knew that she had her stone with her. Suddenly the Tambolean quickly through some sleeping powder at Kalen with his free hand. As the powder hit Kalen in the face he fell to the floor, and was in a deep sleep. After the Tambolean made sure Kalen was asleep he dragged the struggling Keala to his filthy horse and took off. The knife was still at Keala's throat when she blurted out, "Take me to my father NOW!" Keala covered her mouth with her hands for she knew that she had said too much. The Tambolean with a rotten smile said with excitement "What did you say? Father? Who is he?" Keala said nothing until thy guy's dirty knife came closer to her throat. "He-He-He's King Zacar." Now Keala was frightened for now he knows that I'm a princess, King Zacar's daughter. The guy laughed as he said happily "I just knew you were going to be worth something." Keala turned her head slightly so she could see his face. She looked at him with wide frightened eyes. He caught this look and laughed at her right before he punched her in the back of her head. At this Keala relaxed in the guy arms as every thing went black. She was knocked out cold.

Ya I guess I am evil. Like the cliffhanger. Well thanks anyway um I hope you like the twist I put in the story. R/R

darkangle4056


	9. Kalen is in trouble with Larthen

Hey what's up well I hope you like this one for it is all I have written up

R/R and give me some suggestions on what you would like to happen. Should I kill Kalen off or should he live.

Princess Keala

Chapter 9

Suddenly Kalen wakes with a start as he notices that their, were knights looking at him as they sat in a circle surrounding him.

"Hey look he's waking up." One said

A boy of fourteen who had said that came walking over to him. She was a stable boy in solders uniform by the look of it

Kalen groaned with a pounding head as he struggled to get up.

"Stay as you are." The stable boy said with a voice of a knight.

There was something odd about him but he seemed not to be able to put his finger on it.

Kalen stopped struggling as the stable boy asked "Ok now, where is Keala?"

Kalen was shocked when he said Keala's name without her royal title.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie. Why were you in her tent in the first place?"

"Well I came over to see if Keala was all right and….."

"That's what they all say. Come again." The stable boy swung out a sword and pointed it to his throat.

One of the knights that had been sitting and watching stood up and took hold of the boy's shoulder.

"Sir Larthen I don't think it's wise to kill the… the… what's his name.

"It's Kalen" a knight announced

The knight look astonished even Larethen.

This made Kalen curious. "Who are your descendents?"

Kalen closed his eyes as he lay on the ground.

"I don't know." He lied "All I know is that my parents died in Sacave when I was 6 years old."

"Do you think he could be……" one of the knights elbowed the one that had just spoken.

He looked faintly familiar.

As they sat their and talked about what happened Kalen noticed that Larthen had long blond hair and sea blue eyes. Larthen was well built unlike Kalen for Larthen was muscular. Larthen turned to see Kalen staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Larthen screamed as he bent down and dragged Kalen up to where his feet barely touched the grounded.

"LET ME GO!" Kalen screamed as another on of the knights came over and grabbed Larthen's shoulder then whispered something in his ear

Amazingly Larthen let him go then stormed out of the tent.

The same knight came over and said in a deep voice "Sorry, he is very touchy about things. Right know he is under a lot of stress of the capture of the King and now the princess. But I will warn you now to stay a way from him cause he' taken a disliking in you."

At this the knight backed off and went back to where the others were huddling. He came back a moment later with a wooden bowl with a wooden spoon in the steaming soup. To Kalen it smelled delicious.

darkangle4056


	10. Kalen's Escape

Kalen emedientely slurped it down but to his dismay he found that the soup had been druged with a sleeping potion. This happened to him once before. He droppedn the boal and crippled to the floor.

**.:Dream:.**

"_Kalen, how could you. I thought you were my friend!"_

_Kalen could see nothing but black, though he already knew it was Keala's voice. These words hit Kalen so hard he thought some one had thrown a punch to his gut._

"_You betrayed me."_

_He flinched_

"_I trusted you and you took me for granted."_

_Kalen couldn't stand it anymore he dropped to his knees and cryed to her voice_

"_I'm sorry Keala. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_Her voice became angry "SORRY! HURT! YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANS OF HURT PRINCE KALEN OF TAMBOLEA! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT KILL INICENT PEOPLE!"_

_Kalen pleaded "I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry.!"_

_She went on coldly " Your…Your noting but a cold hearted, blood thirsty, ugly, discusting, low life, filthy scum bag, cold blooded KILLER!"_

_Her words stabed him like a thousand knives all at onec. He wanted to die right then and there._

_He thought "Why………_

**.:Dream Ends:.**


End file.
